


You.

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, sorry - Freeform, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Minho just wants a kiss.





	You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that this is so short. I ran out of inspiration and time. However, I hope this is good enough to be my Christmas gift to my readers for this year. So enjoy your cute Minsung fluff.

"One, two, three! Step out, hello we are Stray Kids," Jisung shouts their greeting along with all of the other members of Stray Kids. It's Christmas time and they all wanted to give their fans a little bit of Christmas content. Which has led to them wearing various headbands, hats, and shirts on VLive. Jisung put on a snowman sweater and a Santa hat headband. People in the chat are already commenting about how cute everyone looks and in all honesty, Jisung has to agree.

"Hello Stay! We want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! As a gift from us to you, we'll be answering some questions left to us on Twitter," Chan starts off the VLive strong and with a bright smile. Jisung is glad they finally have Chan smiling again. For a little while during their comeback, it seemed like their leader never smiled. Of course, Jisung knows he was just stressed but it's still nice to see the Aussie's bright smile.

"The first question is-," One of the staff says. All of Stray Kids turn toward them with curiosity sparked in their eyes. The question that'll start them off. "-for all of you. If you were stuck on an island with two other people, who would you choose?"

"Hmmm," Changbin hums out loud, trying to look like he's thinking even though all of them knew he wasn't actually. "Felix-" Felix looks up at Changbin with a smile. He cuddles closer to Changbin while the elder wraps his arms around Felix. "-and Chan-Hyung."

"I'd go with Jisung and Hyunjin," Minho says from behind Jisung. Much like Changbin and Felix, Minho has his arms wrapped around Jisung's waist and the latter is pretty much on Minho's lap at this point. Jisung looks back at him with a bright smile, happy that the elder chose him. Jisung leans back so that his back is leaned against Minho's chest. Luckily, the latter doesn't seem to have a problem with it seeing as he just tightens his hold on Jisung.

The beginning of the VLive goes pretty smoothly for the most part. It's about the middle when, for Jisung anyway, things take a turn. As they're answering a question favorite foods, Jisung feels Minho rest his chin on his shoulder. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem at all seeing as the two are curled up together all the time. However, they're live at the moment. Fans already believe that they're in a relationship and if they keep doing things like this, soon they'll either have to deny it(which would hurt both Jisung and Minho) or confirm it(which could hurt Stray Kids as a whole and JYP would probably kick them out). But Jisung allows it, for now.

"My favorites are cheesecake and chocolate cake," Jisung says excitedly. He can feel Minho let out a breathy laugh against his neck and the warm air sends a slight shiver down his spine. Having Minho's head so close to his neck probably isn't such a good idea.

Things carry on per usual for a little while longer. The members are crazy and loud and one too many times Jisung has winced because Minho screamed right in his ear. At one point, Jisung turns around and smacks Minho on the shoulder and tells him to stop. He just smiles sheepishly but Minho does lean back and stops screaming right in Jisung's ear after that.

At one point, Jisung turns around to ask Minho a question quietly while the others were answering a question about the dorm situation. Of course, he forgot his question as soon as Minho leaned in towards his face. Jisung flinched backward. Sure, he loves kissing Minho but they're on VLive. He doesn't want to get in trouble for that or get caught together in that way. The staff can overlook being wrapped around each other twenty-four-seven the way they do for Changbin and Felix but kissing is a whole other matter. That's something they would have to tell JYP.

Jisung looks at Minho with shock covering his features but the elder just smiles down at him. Jisung looks around but no one noticed. However, Jisung is sure that their fans noticed. He just sighs before throwing himself back into the conversation.

It's another thirty minutes before the next incident that just adds stress to Jisung's day happens. Minho has been pulling Jisung gradually closer the entire VLive but Jisung has just ignored it until he ends up sitting on Minho's lap with his back press flush against Minho. Of course, Jisung just pretends it's normal(it actually is but Jisung isn't willing to admit how much he loves Minho's touches yet) and carries on.

But Minho can't get by with just having Jisung sitting on top of him, so he kisses the back of Jisung's head and nuzzles his head at the back of Jisung's neck. Jisung sighs but interlaces his fingers with Minho's in an attempt to get him to stop. It luckily works and Minho just sighs in content while putting his head on Jisung's shoulder once again.

Once the VLive ends, Jisung pulls Minho off to the bathroom. He shuts the door before turning to Minho. The elder is wearing a cheeky grin and Jisung wants to smack it off his face.

"What is your problem?" Jisung demands.

"I just wanted a kiss," Minho pouts. Jisung sighs before walking up to Minho. He stops right in front of Minho.

Reaching up, Jisung cups his hands on Minho's cheeks before leaning in. He holds his lips against Minho's in a sweet kiss for a few seconds before stepping back. Jisung raises an eyebrow.

"Happy now?" He asks. Minho nods happily, a light pink spreading across his cheeks. Jisung sighs in exasperation. "Good. Now stop trying to kiss me on VLive. I don't want to find out what'll happen if people know that we're together. Got it?" Minho once again nods happily before following Jisung out of the bathroom. When they get back to the group, the others flash them knowing smiles and blush rises to Jisung's cheeks. He had forgotten about what it would look like to the others. Of course, they've all discussed it and no one is upset about people being together within the group. The real problem is when the news gets out to the public. With luck, that won't happen. Hopefully, Christmas miracles really do exist because that's the one thing that they want to never happen.


End file.
